die Welt heute
by freedom.is.the.most.important
Summary: Menschen auf der anderen Seite der Erde geht es nicht immer gut... in vielen Ländern ist Krieg und es herrschen Angst und Verzweiflung, doch können wir etwas daran ändern ?


Sie tragen ihre Streitereien, ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten in anderen Ländern aus. Sie verhandeln und sie kommen in die Nachrichten mit ihren Aussagen, mit ihren Worten, mit denen sie das Leben Tausender beenden können. Er, der Präsident, droht einen Raketenangriff an, der Junge, der nicht unrechtes tat, weiß, dass das Geräusch eines Flugzeugs den Tod bedeutet oder zumindest bedeuten kann. Wenn ein Hubschrauber zu hören ist, dann bleibt das nicht unbemerkt. Er, der Junge liest nicht weiter in seinem Buch, den er weiß, dass es jeden Moment einen Schlag geben könnte. Weil sie die Bombe abwerfen, wahllos auf das Land das sich unter ihnen befindet. Der Ort an dem ihr Geschoss den Boden trifft könnte weiter weg sein, es könnte aber auch sein bester Kumpel, seine Schwester oder der Nachbar sein der getroffen wird, der zu einem jener Namenlosen Zivilisten wird, die täglich ums Leben kommen.

Das Mädchen das im Garten spielt unterbricht ihre Tätigkeit in dem Moment in dem sie das pfeifen hört. Vielleicht schafft sie es sich rechtzeitig zu verstecken, vielleicht ist es aber auch schon zu spät, denn die Raketen lassen sich nicht durch gutes zureden davon abhalten, due Umgebung in die Luft zu sprengen, Staub aufwirbeln, Steine von den Häusern wirbeln zu lassen, dem Leben ein Ende zu setzen.

Und der Mächtige von weit weg kann weiter machen, kann sein Leben in vollen Zügen auskosten. Er spielt eine andere Rolle, die des Glücklichen. Sie gaben sich über die Menschen in Syrien erhoben und dabei wurden sie unterstützt. Unterstützt von den anderen Menschen, demokratisch dazu gewählt und bevollmächtigt Leben zu nehmen und zu geben. Was ist das für eine Rasse der ich angehöre, die es als Menschen ermöglichen, dass andere Menschen, die doch im Grunde vollkommen gleich sind wie jeder andere, eine solche Macht besitzen mit derer sie ihre Spielchen mit Menschenleben spielen können? Die es ermöglicht, dass die Laune einiger Weniger den Tod, ein Trauma, ein tiefer Schmerz oder eine Lebenslange Verbitterung bedeuten kann? Aber wem stelle ich diese Frage ? Ich stelle sie an die Menschen da draußen. An die Menschen die ihr Leben leben können. Genau so wie es sein sollte. Ein Leben muss gelebt werden. Und ich verwende bewusst den Ausdruck "muss", denn ein Leben, dass nicht gelebt wird ist kein Leben. Niemals. Ich stelle diese Frage an alle. An alle. Sind wir wirklich Menschen ? Und wenn ja, sind wir dann, moralisch gesehen, wirklichin der Lage den Begriff "Menschlichkeit" mit einer positiven Sache zu verbinden ? Wenn wir, und damit meine ich uns alle, ob gerade in einer Lebenskriese oder nicht, ob eh schon zu beschäftigt oder nicht, egal mir welcher Lebensphilisophie, egal ob mit überhaupt einer, egal wie alt, unterstützen was dort grausames geschieht, wenn wir mitverantwortlich sind für das was geschieht, und das sind wir, da wir nicht gegen das ankämpfen was passiert, nicht unseren Egoismus überwinden und den Zweifel an der Wirksamkeit unseres Handelns bezwingen, was sind wir dann überhaupt noch ? Ich denke ein Haufen Dreckssäcke. Haben wir ein Recht darauf glücklich zu sein ?

Ich will nicht vom Thema abschweifen. Trump twittert, Putin reagiert darauf. Die Raketen werfen abgeschossen. "sie sind schön, neu und intelligent". Viele Menschen wussten nicht, ob sie diese Nacht oder den nächsten Tag oder den danach überleben würden. Für sie kann jederzeit etwas am Himmel auftauchen und einschlagen. Direkt vor dir.

Menschen in Amerika werden zu unrecht verurteilt, aufgrund ihrer äußerlichen Erscheinung erschossen, wegen eines Diebstahls, der aus Not oder aus Jux begangen wurde, zu mehreren Jahren Gefängnis verurteilt. Menschen in Nordamerika werden unterdrückt. Als kleines Kind von den eigenen Eltern, deren Absicht das nie war, der Freiheit beraubt. Nicht nur der körperlichen, auch der seelischen, diese umso mehr. Der Freiheit des einzelnen zu denken.

Und schob wieder stehen einige über ihnen, über dem Rest, als Führer, Als grausamer intelligenter Anführer der Masse, der es gelernt hat frei denken zu können.

Menschen können sich oft nicht aus ihrem Lebensumfeld, aus ihrer Tradition oder aus ihrer manipulierten Denkweise befreien. Nicht nur oft nicht, sondern fast nie. Deswegen appelliereich an uns alle. Wir haben es gelernt relativ frei denken zu können, wobei auch uns schon in der Schule oft die weite des Denkens gehemmt wird. Wir sind die, die die Chance haben. Ich schreibe diesen Text, weil ich hoffe euch endlich aus eurer Trägheit und aus eurem Leben in dem ihr es aus Verzweiflung, dem denken nichts bewirken zu können und gebrochenem Stolz, unterdrückt habt euch einzumischen, aufzuwecken. Ich will auf und in einer schönen Welt leben. Ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder jemals das Gefühl von Panik verspüren müssen. Ich fordere dich auf etwas zu tun. Wir dürfen nicht die Hoffnung verlieren, niemals. Denn wir verfolgen nicht den kindischen Traum der heilen Welt, wir verfolgen die Realität, die uns zu entschwinden droht. Die Welt, nein unsere Welt war nie gut, aber aks Menschen, die sich in die Luft erhoben haben und die es geschafft haben sich nicht mehr der Natur anpassen zu müssen, haben wir die Pflicht dies endlich zu ändern. Wir werden auf Demonstrationen gehen und der Politik zeigen wie sie die Grundrecht schützten kann. Und zwar nicht nur unsere, sondern die aller Menschen, denn das Glück das wir hatten, sollten wir in wenigstens einer kleinen Weise dazu nutzen Freiheit, Gleichheit und Demokratie als Instinkt jedes einzelnen Menschens zu verfestigen. Gehen wir auf die Straßen und wenn sich das nicht mit den Plänen anderer Menschen für uns vereinbaren lässt, dann sagen wir doch einfach die Wahrheit. Nämlich, dass wir etwas zu tun haben was unserer Welt eine Hilfe ist. Was Personen, die doch sind wie wir, ermöglicht sich wenigstens vorstellen zu können wie ein Leben ohne Angst sein kann.

Amelie


End file.
